I Have GUTS (Episode 6, Season 1)
Summary Continuation of I Have GUTS (Episode 5, Season 1). Plot -Both teams are outside on the camps of The Gladiators.- Bobert: '-whispering to Alan- Now that the teams have merged we have to be careful. '''Alan: '''Why? '''Bobert: '''Because it's every man for himself! Soon the stronger contestants will pick-off the weaker ones! And by that, I mean that Tina is a threat! She'll ''make ''everyone vote us off! '''Alan: '''I see. That means that - '''Darwin: '''Hey guys, I over-heard what you said. We need both of you guys to join our alliance! '''Alan: '''Who's it made-up of? '''Darwin: '''Me, Tobias, and Stace. You in? '''Bobert: '''Well, sorry, but - '''Alan: '''OF COURSE WE'LL JOIN! '''Bobert: '-whispering to Alan- What are you trying to do? 'Alan: '''Don't you see, Bobert? This alliance is the way for us to get into the final five! '''Bobert: '''But what happens when we ''are ''in the final five? They'll try voting us-off! '''Alan: '''They will? '''Bobert: '''You remember ''Survivor Gumball Island, don't you? You got voted-off early in the game because Gumball and his team voted you off! 'Alan: '''Say what you want, Bobert, I'm joining the alliance, whether your going to or not! -Alan leaves with Darwin to join the alliance leaving Bobert alone.- -2 hours later.- '''Frostery: '''OK newly merged teams, I hope your ready for your first individual challenge today, because this one involves snakes! '''Everyone: '''WHAT?! '''Frostery: '''Behind me are 14 tubes. Each tubes are made-up of two tubes. One contains a regular, harmeless snake, another contains a poisonous one. Pick the right tube first, and you win immunity. Does anyone wanna back-out? -Masami, Rachel, Alan, Rocky, Penny, Anais, and Stace raise their hands.- '''Frostery: '''You are all out of this challenge and one of you will be voted-off this night. The rest of you, you may begin . . . NOW! -Everyone reaches their hand into the tubes.- '''Tobias: '''Wait, what if we get bit by the poisonous snake? '''Frostery: '''There's an antidote on that table and you will lose this challenge. -Darwin and Principal Brown take the antidote and sit with the rest of the challengers.- '''Tobias: '''Hey, I found it! The harmless snake! I found it! '''Frostery: '''Tobias is the individual winner of this challenge! I hope you contestants find someone to vote-out. -At the council fire.- '''Stace: '''Tobias, I can't believe you won the challenge! '''Tobias: '''Me neither, but today's challenge was dangerous. '''Darwin: '''I agree. I mean, we're 12 uyear old kids, not snake experts! We could've been killed in today's challenge! '''Alan: '''Nevertheless, I think it's time we vote-off Rachel. '''Stace: '''Rachel? Why? '''Alan: '''It's obvious she isn't doing anything to win these challenges and she just got to this point by sheer luck. '''Darwin: '''You bring-up a fair point, Alan. I think Rachel's time has come. '''Stace: '''Whatabout Tina or Carrie or Masami? They're potential threats, especially Tina. '''Alan: '''Right now, I'm focusing on voting-out the people who made it to this point unfairly. So Rachel HAS to go. '''Stace: '''Oh well, I guess . . . -At the same time, Rachel and Penny are in a conversation.- '''Penny: '''I heard that they were going to vote you off, Rachel. '''Rachel: '''WHAT?! '''Penny: '''Well, it's obvious. They're talking about it right now. '''Rachel: '''It's that Alan, I think! He's trying to vote me off! We have to get him off this game show, but how? '???: 'Ahem, perhaps I can be of assistance. '''Penny and Rachel: '''Bobert?! '''Bobert: '''Yes, it's me. Now, hears how we vote Alan off. -whispers to the girls- '''Frostery: '''OK everyone, it's now time to make a desicion. I'll give you two minutes to vote. -Everyone votes.- '''Frostery: '''Now, I'll read the votes. -2 minutes later.- '''Frostery: '''My my, this is a suprising conclusion. Darwin, you may leave the stadium. '''Darwin: '''WHAT?! '''Frostery: '''I'll escort you out of the stadium. Everyone else, please go back to camp. -Later.- '''Rachel: '-whispering to Tina and Bobert- Why didn't we get rid of Alan? He's the one who convinced the allince to vote me off. '''Tina: '''Don't you see what happened? '''Bobert: '''The alliance only wanted you out because Darwin is a person who agree with any ideas - even Alan's. By voting Darwin off, Alan will lose power amongst the alliance, and they won't target people like you Rachel. '''Rachel: '''Whatabout Tina? She's a potential target now. '''Bobert: '''Leave me to settle this tomorrow. '''TO BE CONTINUED! Category:I Have GUTS